Hippity Hop Gargantuar
250px |strength = 6 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. |flavor text = Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times.}} Hippity Hop Gargantuar is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 6 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Mystery Egg on a random lane every time it takes damage, unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied. Origins It is based on the Gargantuar's Springening Piñata Party costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a combination of "hippity hop," a phrase used to describe a small hop (such as a rabbit's), and "Gargantuar," the type of zombie it is. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pet Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Sound effect change: Now uses Rodeo Gargantuar's sound effects. *Became craftable. *Sound effect change: Now uses its previous sound effects. Update 1.30.4 * |5 }} Strategies With Hippity Hop Gargantuar could be considered a superior version of Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, as he has 1 more strength, and the zombies obtainable by Mystery Eggs are more useful than Swabbies. Since this zombie is both a pet and a Gargantuar zombie, Electric Boogaloo can use it either in his Gargantuar deck, where Hippity Hop Gargantuar will benefit from Smashing Gargantuar, or his pet deck, where it can be used to activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. You can also make it hit harder and be able to take more damage by using tricks like Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z, which in turn allows it to make even more Mystery Eggs. Z-Mech can use Camel Crossing, Medic, and Rock Wall to help Hippity Hop Gargantuar last longer. He can also make use of Gargologist to help play it earlier. Professor Brainstorm can combine this with Wizard Gargantuar to land 6 guaranteed damage on your opponent. He can also use Teleport to play it on a lane with weak attacking plants to activate its ability, which also prevents instant-kill tricks or transformation cards from being used on it, at least for this turn. Impfinity can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger, In-Crypted, or Cursed Gargolith to instantly restore its health, which can allow it to make more Mystery Eggs. And while it is in the gravestone, you can then use Headstone Carver to boost Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Hippity Hop Gargantuar synergizes well with other certain zombies, such as: *Unlife of the Party, as he gets boosted from both the Mystery Egg and the zombie it transforms into, ultimately getting +2 /+2 every time Hippity Hop Gargantuar is hurt. *Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie to purposefully activate Hippity Hop Gargantuar's ability, which allows you to have a zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase within the current turn. *Valkyrie to compensate for any Mystery Eggs destroyed by your opponent. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like and Shamrocket, or transformation cards like The Great Zucchini and Transmogrify, as they will get rid of it without activating its ability. Against Use instant-kill or transformation cards to remove this zombie without activating its ability. If you cannot use hard removal to get rid of it, use a plant that has at least 5 strength to take him down in one hit. Then make use of cards that can damage all zombies like , , and Sour Grapes to remove all the Mystery Eggs. You can also Bounce it to stall for time, although this will work against you in a pet deck. Gallery HippityHopGargantuarNewStat.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's statistics HippityHopGargantuarCardImage.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-0953390556d79304e86c2386de3598db-2048x2048-fmt34.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's textures eastergarg.png|HD Hippity Hop Gargantuar Hippity-Hop Gargantuar About ability.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar activating his ability (1) HipitiThrow.PNG2.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar activating his ability (2) DestroyedHippity.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar destroyed HippitiFrozen.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar frozen HippityHopWhale.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar Fused with Killer Whale Brute used on HipHopGarg.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Hippity Hop Gargantuar Sizzle on Hippity Hop Garg.jpeg|Sizzle being used on Hippity Hop Gargantuar SpringeningBundleHipHop.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar on the advertisement for The Springening Bundle Hippity Hop Gargantuar in The Springening Bundle.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar on the advertisement for The Springening Bundle Old Hippity-Hop Gargantuar Stats.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's statistics HippityHopGargantuarCard.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's card HippityHopGargantuarCard.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's grayed out card Hippity-Hop Gargantuar Appearing2.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar being played Hippity-Hop_Gargantuar Appearing.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar being played (bug) Hippity-Hop Gargantuar About attacking.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar attacking (1) HippityHopAttacking.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar attacking (2) Strikethrough Hip Hop garg.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar with the Strikethrough trait BullseyeHopGargantuar.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar with the Bullseye trait UntrickableHipptyHopGargantuar.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar with the Untrickable trait Screenshot_2020-02-07 Plants vs Zombies Heroes 20 10 2018 TWISTED RULES Gas Giant .jpg|Shamrocket being used on Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Trivia *Oddly, it only plays its animation for activating its ability from the player's side. This is likely a bug. **The same happens with Ketchup Mechanic, Planetary Gladiator and Zombot Sharktronic Sub. See also *Mystery Egg ru:Прыг-скок Гаргантюа Category:Event cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Pet cards Category:Cards Category:Zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Springening